A wind of change
by sapphoninja
Summary: 2 months after Jackie left Bloomington. Catherine is unemployed and Jackie has finish filming Neptune 26. What will happen next? They are missing each other but both of them thinks the other got over the breakup. Catherine decides to go on vacation.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! This is my first fanfiction and I am open to suggestions so please review! **

**I decided to write about Bloomington because I so loved that movie, except for the end. I wanted more so I decided to continue the story myself. I have only one chapter for now but others will come. Thanks for reading and enjoy!  
**

*** I do not own the characters  
**

* * *

Title: A wind of change

Catherine's Part

_8AM – Bloomington, IN – Catherine's house_

A ray of light is piercing in the room of Catherine Stark. She slowly awakens and turns to her right like she want to hold something or someone… but nobody's here. On the corner of her eye a little tear makes its apparition. She swipe it with the back of her hand and gets up.

It's been two months now since she lost her job as a psychology professor at the College, and it's been two months since she last saw Jackie. Those two months she basically did nothing except mourning Jackie, she just can't get her out of her mind. With her she felt something different, it was not just desire like the other girls, no it was stronger than that. Love. It was love. In 30 years of life she never felt so good than when she was with Jackie. She called her «Porcupine»…

Why did I let her go? Why didn't I told her I loved her? She tells to herself.

Well, she did one time… but that doesn't count «Porcupine» was sleeping.

Get over it Stark! It's been two months now, and your acting like a depressed granny! She probably already forgot you.

While taking her breakfast, an idea comes to her mind. What if she goes on vacation somewhere. Changing air is always a good way to feel better, and she has no responsibility here except Ethan. Maybe Prof. Hecht would accept to take care of him, he kind of always liked that dog.

The sexy ex-professor decides to get dressed and pack her bags for two weeks vacation. She decided to go straight to the airport, to make sure she doesn't change her mind, and take the cheapest ticket left. She calls Prof. Hecht that agrees to take, he already has a key of the house.

The taxi is honking at the door and Catherine is running to get all of her things, she's kind of excited about that trip! *Honking again*

God damn, taxi drivers always so impatient!

* * *

Jackie's Part

_5AM – Los Angeles, CA – Jackie's apartment_

The little blonde is lying on her bed in underclothes staring at the ceiling. The heat is so intense that she can't sleep. She thinks about her movie, «Neptune 26», the filming is over but now she has to do some promotion and she never really liked that part. Of course she never shows it and act like the perfect little actress we ask her to be. Yesterday she had an interview with FOX, and the day before with TLC, and the day before, etc. *Sighs*

Oh she enjoyed filming and acting, but she wish she could only have done that part. Now that she is not on the set anymore, she feels …. empty. Something is missing and she couldn't find what it was until this morning. She had the revelation: she misses Catherine. To be honest, she thought that she was over her. It's the first time in 1 month and a half that this incredibly sexy teacher pops up in her mind. But now that she is thinking about it, something is twitching in her heart. Gosh she misses her, she misses that feeling she had when she was with her. Jackie felled heels over head in love for her since the first time she saw her in Prof. Hecht office, it was her real first love. It probably wasn't the same for Catherine… she remembers that night when she told her that she didn't worth it. Days later she slept with a man and treated Jackie like a child.

Just before Jackie left Bloomington for L.A. they walked into each other at the library. They spent one last night together… to say goodbye. Jackie wanted to tell her how much she loves her but nothing came out of her mouth, she was too afraid.

I wish I could see her again… But I'm dreaming she probably found another girl and she for sure totally hates me for losing her job. Jackie tells to herself.

Daydreaming about Catherine, Jackie finally falls asleep.

* * *

***** End of chapter one**

**Please comment!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is chapter 2. I know that my chapter are shorts but I'm trying to update my story as often as I can and I don't have much time to write so it ends up like this. Hope you'll like it and please review!**

* * *

Catherine's part

10 AM – Bloomington, IN – Airport

The taxi drops her in front of the ''All departures'' door. She takes her bags, and hesitate a second or two before getting in the airport. Was it really a good idea?

- Yes Catherine, it is.

So she choose the first airline company booth in her sight and ask for the cheapest tickets left for a flight anywhere, today.

- Well, miss. Almost all of our flights are full for today. We have only one flight with a free place. It's leaving in 30 minutes, but we can't say it's cheap.

- How much? Catherine says with her interrogative – thinking look.

- $400 for a one way, but it's in First Class.

- Mmmm, and what is the destination?

- L…

- No wait! Don't tell me. Is this a sunny place?

- Yes.

- Is it far from here. I mean, more than 3 hours by car?

- Yes, it is far.

- Good! So I'll take it. $400 it's not like I can't pay for it.

- Perfect. The price is including a blanket, headphones and a little meal. Do you want to know the destination now?

- No thanks. It'll be a surprise, says Catherine winking to the girl at the company booth.

- Okay. *Smiles* Here is your ticket. You pass the security and next you have to go at the door 26.

- Thank you.

Catherine hurry up to pass the security inspection and then go at the right gate for her flight that leaves in 20 minutes now. Once in her seat, she panics.

- Oh my GOD! I am on a plane, a big plane. Maybe it will crash and I'm going to die!

The Jackie comes to her mind, she close her eyes and remembers her first flight lesson. It was kind of fun, nothing really scary. She smiles and relax in her seat, nothing bad will happen. She asks for a glass of water, turns her music on and wait.

- Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. I hope you will have a great flight and we will arrive at final destination, Los Angeles California in 6 hours 20 minutes…

* * *

**** End of chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Here's a new short chapter. Hope you'll like it! And thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Jackie's part

7 AM – Los Angeles, CA - Jackie's apartment

- Jackie…., says Catherine.

- Yes?

- I think I l….

*Cell phone ringing*

Jackie opens her eyes, she feels so tired. After all, it's been only two hours since she finally got to sleep. She looks at her cell phone, only one person could call at this hour: Wade. She decides to ignore his call but he instantly call back.

- Hello Wade. What's going on calling me at this hour!?

- Hey Jackie!

Wow, he sounds too enthusiastic… he must have something to ask, thinks Jackie.

- Hi, So, why are you calling?

- I have this huge opportunity for you!

Here we go….

- Shanda from TLC wants an interview with you!

- Yeah, so what's new? Two weeks ago I was on TLC too!?

- I know, I know. But this time it's more than an interview. She wants you to do an interview in a plane, with you. She heard that you have your pilot license and she thinks it could be a huge success on TV if you use it to promotes Neptune 26! We can't miss that. So what do you think?

- Hmmm, I don't know Wade…

Jackie is thinking about the last time she flew. It was three months ago, at Catherine's birthday. She smiles remembering how scared Catherine looked when she told her they were going to fly, and how cute she was with the pilot headset…

- Jackie? You still there?

- Yeah, yeah I'm here. I was just thinking about …hem… how it was a great idea Wade…

- So you're gonna do it!?

- Yes. When do I need to get to the airport?

- Shanda wants the interview for 2PM so I think we should be there at 1PM, to prepare the stuff. I'm calling the limo. I let you call the airport to do your ''flying arrangements''.

- Okay. See you later.

- Bubye Jack!

«Gosh, I tought today was going to be a couch potato day…. Well Wade is always there to screw up those kinds of days.»

Jackie dials the airport's number and says she wants to deposit a flight schedule. Her departure is set for 2:05 PM, and her landing for 2:40 PM. It will be just a small flight above California.

«Well, a good thing done!» She looks at her watch, it's only 7:30 AM. She sets an alarm for 10 AM and goes back to her bed, returning to her sweet dream which figures a tall and sexy blonde in a classroom who wanted to tell her something…

* * *

**End of chapter 3! Rewiew. What do you think..or want to happen next? :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, thanks for your reviews! ;) So this is chapter 4, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

1 PM, Los Angeles-California, Los Angeles World Airport (LAX)

_Catherine's_

The plane landed about 10 minutes ago, it took less than announced. The blonde teacher is waiting for her luggage. She slept almost all flight long, those six hours of sleep was the longest rest time she had in weeks. After her little panicking at the idea of going to LA, she felt drained out of any energy and just felled asleep. It was kind of weird, like a psycho-physical system reaction to protect her body. Anyways, she rested and now she is in Los Angeles wondering what she will do here.

«I can go see my old university, and maybe see old colleagues, it could be fun. After all, I always said I'd come back to L.A., I really liked it here, back in the days I was studying… and maybe I could see Jack… no wait. First you are here to FORGET about her and second L.A. is a big town you have like no chances to find her so drop off the idea Stark.», speaking to herself.

Trying to find the exit of this too-fucking-huge-airport, Catherine was wondering about the fact that by randomness she got a flight for L.A. What were the possibilities? Is it just a coincidence?

Lost in her mind, she didn't saw the group of people in front of her, right before the exit and ran into a young girl, making her drop her handbag.

- Oh my god, I'm sorry. Let me help you with this.

The girl was standing still, letting Catherine pick up her bag on the floor. When the teacher gave her her bag back, the young girl put her hand on Catherine's hand. Both of them looked at the bag and then looked up.

- Catherine? says the young girl.

A shiver went down on her spine. «Oh. My. God»

On shock, the older blonde mumbled:

- H..h..hi.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, before a man grabbed the younger girl, bringer her back with the group of journalist she was before Catherine ran into her. The psychology teacher was freezed, looking in the way the girl disapearred.

- Porcupine…, Catherine whispered.

* * *

**That's it. Next chapter soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is a new chapter for you guys! I didn't had a lot of reviews last time. What do you think of this fic?**

**Have fun!  
**

* * *

1 PM, Los Angeles-California, Los Angeles World Airport (LAX)

Jackie's

The limo took Jackie at her apartment about 30 minutes ago. Wade was already at the airport waiting for her at the front door… with a pack of photographers and cameramen.

'Ok Jack, you're ready for this! Come on'

She looks at herself in her pocket mirror, replaces her hair and puts some new lip gloss, strawberry her favourite because it's smells good, tastes good and looks natural. The limo driver opens her door and invites her to get out of the vehicle. The actress take a deep breath and proceeds. She is wearing a cute little rose dress with high heels. Not the perfect outfit for flying but she has to make a good impression for the cameras. Wade had her boots and pants inside with, she will get changed just before the flight.

Jackie get inside the airport and joins Wade. She smiles for the photographers and takes some poses just to satisfy them.

- Good to see you Jack!

- Good to see you too Wade.

- What aboult we slowly make our way to the hangars to prepare your flight.

- Great. Will they follow us? Says Jackie pointing at the cameras.

- Yes they will! They maybe want to do a magazine cover with this!

- Ok.

- Lead the way, we'll follow you!

Jackie started to walk, leading the pack. She barely made a few steps that steps that she stopped right in the middle of the way. Wade stayed behind with an interrogative look.

- Are you okay Jack?

The young actress didn't answered. She was paralysed, unable to move, her heart pumping hard in her chest at what was in front of her. This way of walking, this long curly blonde hair… this perfume. She was there, the women she loved –loves- so much, and broke her heart. She was here, in California, in front of her now. Jackie didn't even realised that the women just ran into her not looking where she was going. When the women handed her her bag that she had dropped on the floor, their eyes met.

- Catherine? Jackie managed to say, her body shaking.

The hot blonde teacher standed there, as paralysed as Jackie was.

- H..h..hi.

Jackie felt someone grab her arm.

- Come on Jackie let's go. Wade said. Hope you are sorry! He said to Catherine, who was just standing there looking at Jackie.

The young actress followed Wade, in shock.

- What the hell was that Jack?

* * *

**Sooooo? Review! I'm really sorry for the shorts chapters... I promise you a longer one next time! ;)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! It took me some time I know for this one, but I'm kind of busy with university and work so I don't know when the other one will be coming up but enjoy this one! ;)**

**P.S. Thanks for the reviews!  
**

* * *

3 PM, Los Angeles - California, Catherine's hotel room

Catherine's

The teacher was alone in her room, lying on the bed. After her encounter with Jackie at the airport, Catherine took a taxi and asked for the nearest good hotel. She ended up in the … and took a room for one night, not knowing if she would like it here. She was on shock, seeing Jackie again, even if it was for least than a minute, resurged so much feelings and memories. She felt a wave of joy in her body, she felt warm but also she felt guilty to let her go, and she felt sad because she probably won't ever have her back.

She turns on the TV to relax and try to stop thinking about her young ex-lover. Zapping to find something interesting she only finds some idiot ads and … ''Shanda in an interview with Jacqueline Kirk in her aircraft!''. Catherine decides to watch it, probably not the better idea to forget about her, but whatever. Seeing her little Porcupine with her pilot headset, all confident at the commands, made Catherine cry. She remembered her birthday gift from Jackie and how much she loved it. She misses all that. She misses to watch her sleep, to hug her, to kiss her… She would give anything to have her back…

Extracting her from her toughts, her cell phone rang.

«Who could this be? Nobody ever call me.»

Catherine looks at the screen and sees : ''JACKIE CALLING''.

5 PM, Los Angles-California, Jackie's apartment

Jackie's

After her interview that went pretty well even if she was a little distracted by her little encounter with the love of her life, Jackie went home, took a shower and ordered chinese food.

- Yes ma'am. Delivery in ''tweni'' minutes!

- Thank you Mr. Ling.

Hanging up the phone with her favorite Chinese restaurant, Jackie sat on her couch and turned on her TV. She thought about Catherine. Why was she here, in L.A.? Was it really her? Yes, she was sure it was Catherine. No one else on earth can make her heart stop like it did at the airport sooner today.

«If I could talk to her…»

Glancing at her phone still on her lap, she looked in her contact list to see if Catherine's number was still there… of course it was. Without thinking she clicked on it, sending the call. It ranged one time, two times, three times and went to voicemail.

- You have reached Professor Catherine Stark's cellphone. I am not available at this time. Leave me a message and I'll call you as soon as possible. Beeeeep.

Jackie hung up.

«Maybe she doesn't want to talk to me… or she really is busy…or she hates me… maybe I should leave a message… or not…»

Jackie dialed the number again, ready to leave a message. After one ring a hesitant voice said:

-Hello?

- …

- Hello? Jackie?

- Hey Catherine! How are doing?, said Jackie not really knowing what she should say.

- Well, not so bad. And you?

- I'm good.

- Good.

- …

- Why are you calling? I didn't know you still had my number… Well I still had yours but…

Jackie smiled, «maybe she doesn't hates me if she still has my number»

- Hmmm. I wanted to apologize for the airport, not saying anything and letting you pick up my bag, and not even saying thank you, and…

- Jackie, it's ok. It was my fault I was the one not looking where I was going!

- Can I ask you something? Well I have a lot of think to ask you but maybe it's not a good time.

- Let's begin by the first one, and we'll see for the others. Catherine said tenderly, in a calming tone like she usually did when Jackie was nervous.

- Why are you in L.A.?

- Well, it is a long story but to be brief I needed some vacation and ended up as my destination.

- How long will you be here?

- I don't know, maybe two weeks.

Jackie felt weird talking with Catherine like they never left each other. It was so natural. She felt comfortable. Maybe too comfortable.

- Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow?

- …

- Hmm. I'm sorry Catherine, it is too fast. I don't even know if you want to talk to me and then I invite you for dinner. Maybe I should ask you this first.

Los Angeles, CA - Catherine's hotel room

- Do you want to talk to me? Do you hate me? Jackie asked.

«Do I still want to talk to her? Definitely! Do I hate her? No, but I'm a bit angry at her for choosing L.A. instead of me…. Well it's kind of my fault… but still. Do I want to have dinner with her? God yes! I waited to see her again for too long to say no to that!»

- Yes I want to talk to you. No. I don't hate you, but you should hate me… And yes, I would be glad to have dinner with you tomorrow.

- Really?

- Yes, really.

- Great!, Catherine felt Jackie's smile in this word.

- Do you have a favorite in town?

- Mmm, let me think about it... Yeah I totally know where we should go! I'll have a limo picking you up tomorrow at 6:30 pm. Where are you staying?

- I'm at the Hilton Paradise hotel. Where are we going?

- Ah! It's a surprise! Be ready at 6:30, and wear a dress!

Catherine smiled and let out a little laugh.

- Ok then. See you tomorrow.

Catherine felt happy. Talking with Jackie made her feel so good, it was so natural. God she missed that! And now she will see her tomorrow! What were the chances that her little trip would turn out like that!

«I love L.A.!»

* * *

**See you soon for a «next episode» ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Guys! I know it's been a long time since the last chapter and I'm really sorry for that. Hope you'll like this one!**

* * *

10 AM, Los Angeles – California, Beverly Center Shopping Mall

Catherine's

Last night, after smiling for about 1 hour at the idea to see Jackie for a dinner, she realized that she didn't bring any dress. So this morning she decided to go shopping! It was sunny outside, she was happy, and having fun in the malls of Beverly Hills trying to find the best dress for tonight. She needs something sexy and classy, but not ''whore-y''. Black? Not original enough… Blue? Hmmm not her best color. Red? Yes red. The little dress that she was staring at was just perfect, a beautiful red, just tight enough to show her waves and showing just enough skin to be a tease.

- I'll take it! She says to the clerk.

- Great! It fits you very well. Please follow me at the cashier.

- Sure!

- So it makes a total of 1059,75$. How will you pay?

- Sorry? How much?

Catherine was so excited about it that she didn't even took a look at the price. Well it's not like she can't afford it…

- 1059,75$!

- Hum, okay. Mastercard.

- Great! So you have 14 days for a refund if you bring it back with the price tag and in good condition! Have a nice day miss!

- Thanks! Catherine said a bit unsure of what she just did. She liked the dress and there is nothing too expansive for her little Jackie! But still, its 1059,75$ for a dinner dress.

14PM, Los Angeles – California, Catherine's hotel room

Back at the hotel, Catherine took a hot bath with some bubbles, she used to do this with her porcupine. She needed to relax, it was only 4 hours left before Jackie's limo would be here. She wants that night to be perfect, she doesn't want to ruin her second chance with Jackie. Catherine was so tense! Because she was stressed out about tonight but also because she remembered what Jackie and her used to do in such a bath, under the water, with passion fruit bubbles….

(For 18+ only. I've cut a part so it can be accessible to a younger audience or for anybody who wants a story with not too much sex scenes. If you want to read the cut scene go see the ''Bathtub hot time'' story NOW. Thanks).

At 18:25 Catherine was ready, and waiting for the limo in the hotel hall. Would Jackie be in the car?

18:55, L.A. – California, Secret restaurant

Jackie's

Jackie was waiting. She had reserved a place in one of her friend restaurant that wasn't even opened yet. She convinced Mark to set a table for her and Catherine one day before his grand opening. It was a chic restaurant with French cuisine, a cosy/romantic ambiance and it was just for them. At first, she thought that maybe it was too much, but she wanted to impress her so bad. The table was dressed with a red tablecloth, some white candles and a bouquet of flowers, not roses because it would be too intense. It was placed, near the interior fountain, with a view on the outside where we could see the beach.

Jackie heard the front door bell and then she heard Mark.

- Good evening Miss Stark. I'm Mark a good friend of Jackie and I will be your host for tonight. Shall I show you your table?

- Hi Mark, and yes thank you.

Hearing Catherine's voice made her shivers. She took a quick look around to make sure everything was perfect. When she saw her, Jackie jumped up of her chair, smiling to the beautiful blonde coming to her in a splendid red dress that seemed like it was made for her.

- Wow! Catherine you look amazing!

- Well you told me to get dressed, she said with a playful smirk.

Mark pulled Catherine's chair so she could seat, and then Jackie took back her place.

- So where are we? This place seems all secret, and I don't know if you've noticed… but we are alone.

Jackie let out a little laugh.

- Its Mark's restaurant. The opening is only tomorrow but I convinced him to cook for us tonight. You'll see, he is a great Chef.

- If the food is as amazing as the decoration, we'll have a great dinner!

- …

Both of them were just smiling, like they were at ease with each other but at the same time like the don't really know if they should talk about some serious things or just have a great time.

- How's the movie going?

- Pretty good. Filming is over. Now I'm only promoting it before it comes out in one week.

- Wow! Really! It seems so fast, it's only been two month since you left Bloomington.

- Yeah, I know. The production team really wanted the movie fast, so the shoot all the scenes I was not in prior my arrival in L.A. My scenes were shoot in one month. All the studio thing is almost over and they announced the premiere for next Thursday….. Maybe you can come if you're still here. I can have you a ticket…

- I would love that!

- Great, so I'll talk with Wade about it tomorrow.

Everything was going so good, Jackie was floating on a little fluffy cloud.

Mark came by with some drinks. A dry Gin for Catherine and a Marguerita for Jackie.

- Marguerita? No Scotch?

- Now that I've started hanging with people of my own age I've widened my drinks choices! Jackie said with a smirk, referring to the first time Catherine offered her a drink by doing a psychologist trick.

- Well I'm glad you've diversified yourself!

Both laugh.

The rest of the dinner went pretty good, talking about all and nothing and enjoying the time spent together. They just had finished the dessert when Catherine got up, took Jackie by the hand, and pulled her outside, on the beach.

- Remove your shoes, said Catherine.

- W-why?

- Just do it.

Jackie proceed while the teacher did the same.

- Put your feet in the beach sand. Close your eyes. What do you feel?

- Really? Said Jackie with one eye opened.

- Really. Just focus and tell me what you feel.

- I feel the fresh air of the night, mixing with the warmth of the sand…

- Move your toes…

- I feel a weird sense of liberty, and I feel the sand tickling my toes.

Jackie felt that Catherine was closer to her, than she was a minute ago. She felt her near, and she felt an urge to feel her.

Catherine took Jackie's hand in hers.

- Keep your eyes closed.

Jackie's heartbeat was going fast.

- You see that feeling you have now, with your feet in the sand. That tickling that makes you feels good, the freshness and the warmth at the same time, the feeling that you could stay here all night just feeling the sand on your feet?

- Yeah, answered Jackie.

- That's how I felt when I first saw you in Prof. Hecht office. I knew from that first time that you had just stolen my heart and believe me, it's hard to get there. I've never wanted to hurt you Jackie. And I'm really sorry that I've lost you. I was wrong when I said you didn't worth it. You worth it so bad that I've cried over you for two months! It was really nice to see you again tonight Porcupine.

Jackie felt those soft lips she dreamed of every night, brushing hers and disappear before she could catch them.

- Catherine?

When Jackie opened her eyes, she was already gone…

* * *

**See you next time!**

**P.S. What do you think about cutting the more ''adult'' scene? Comments, thanks.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I Know it's been a long time but I'm back! With a new chapter hope you'll like it**

* * *

11:03 PM - Jackie's apartment

After she was left alone on the beach, Jackie went looking for Catherine in the restaurant and a little around. Mark told her that she left some money on the table, thanked him and just ran outside.

Jackie was a little confused, she thought they connected again tonight, it was just like before… She was with her soul mate, no discussion allowed. And she thought it was the same for Catherine after what she told her.

She helped Mark cleaning the table, hoping that Catherine would come back, but nothing so she went home. She got undressed and took a shower. Beneath the warm water, she closed her eyes remembering what happened on the beach. The feeling of the sand, the touch of Catherine, the electricity in the air and the beating of their hearts. She felt so good at that exact moment and seconds later she was left with a deep hole in her heart. Why? She can't stop asking herself.

Getting out of the shower, she heard the familiar ''BEEP'' of her cellphone when she receives a text message. It was from Catherine: «Sorry for leaving tonight… hope you still want to see me again».

Jackie answered right away. «Of course I still want to see you again. But… why did you left?»

11:30 PM – Catherine's hotel room

Catherine was looking at Jackie's text, not knowing what to answer. Why did she left? She kind of panicked. Feeling good again after two months of depression frightened her, so she ran. She felt stupid right after and thought of coming back, but decided to stay at her hotel. With a deep breath she decides to tell Jackie the truth: «I was…afraid.»

Bleep!

Jackie «Afraid of what?»

Catherine «Of what I was feeling… Feeling good for the first time after 2 months… it frightened me»

Jackie «Ok. But you know you could have talk to me»

Catherine «I know… I feel stupid»

Jackie «Don't say that, you are not stupid. You just have feelings and believe me it's a good thing.»

Catherine «Even if it hurts?!»

Jackie «Yes. Because good feelings will erase the ones that hurts»

Jackie «Are you still at the hotel Paradise?»

Catherine «Yes I am. Leaving tomorrow for the Grand California. Why?»

No answer from Jackie. So Catherine decided to go take a shower, put her bathrobe and call the reception for a coffee.

Knock, knock, knock

- It's your coffee Miss Stark, says a young man voice.

- Come in please, answered Catherine. I'll go take my wallet.

- Oh no need for that Miss. That young lady here paid for it, he said leaving the room.

Jackie was standing in the hall with a little smile, waiting for an invitation to come in. Catherine was gaping.

- Can I come in? Said Jackie.

Catherine took over herself, and with a little nervous voice:

- Sure. Mmm don't stay outside.

The actress came in, closing softly the door behind her. She stayed there looking at Catherine for a moment. She felt like they had swipe places. The first time Jackie went at Catherine's she was so afraid, and the teacher was so confident. Now Catherine looks terrified.

Slowly Jackie walked toward her, saying nothing, just looking at the love of her life. The air was electric again, she could feel her body hair dressing up. She took Catherine's hand in hers and kissed it softly.

- W..w..what are you doing?, Catherine stammered.

- Everything is going to be ok, Jackie whispered. Close your eyes…

Jackie got on her tippy toes to reach the sweet pink lips she was wanting for too long now. She tenderly tasted Catherine lips and waited for a response. It didn't took long for her to take Jackie's lips between hers. The kiss was soft like if they were afraid to break something so precious. It slowly came more intense and passionate to feel their lack of each other. When they had to broke for air. Jackie said, at end of breath:

- Let's go to bed now.


End file.
